


Signs of love

by letmefly



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, F/M, Grindeldore, Listy, M/M, domek na drzewie, harry się wścieka, odkrywanie sekretów, po siódmym tomie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 05:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16886586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmefly/pseuds/letmefly
Summary: Harry i Hermiona odkrywają największy sekret Albusa Dumbledore'a.Po wydarzeniach z siódmego tomu, przed epilogiem.





	Signs of love

\- CO TU SIĘ DZIAŁO? - ryknął Harry. To nie mieściło się w jego głowie. Te rzeczy... Harry chciał je jak najszybciej wypchnąć z siebie, zapomnieć, rzucić na siebie obliviate albo jakąś klątwę, która zamieni jego mózg w warzywo.  
\- Harry... - powiedziała dziwnie drżącym głosem Hermiona. Jej dłoń spoczęła na ramieniu Harry'ego. - Harry, posłuchaj mnie... On... on był-  
\- Nie chcę więcej słyszeć, że był młody, Hermiono! Był w naszym wieku!  
\- Tak, ale... Oh, Harry! Czytałeś te rzeczy, jaki ON wtedy był. Jeśli... na pewno było mu bardzo łatwo nim manipulować. A on - miała wyraźne trudności z wymówieniem któregokolwiek z nazwisk, dlatego Harry'emu było ją bardzo ciężko zrozumieć.

Siedzieli tutaj, w bardzo niewielkim domku na drzewie znajdującym się w lesie porastającym krańce Doliny Godryka. Kiedy ponownie próbowali porozmawiać z Aberforthem Dumbledorem na temat przeszłości ich dyrektora, ten tylko machnął ręką.  
\- Naprawdę chcielibyście wiedzieć? - zapytał zagarniając brudne szklanki z kontuaru. Niechętnie powiedział im o tym miejscu. - Jest ten... "domek" na uboczu Doliny. Pod koniec wakacji spędzali tam całe dnie. Rzucił na niego jakieś zaklęcie, bo kiedy byłem tam niedawno, ciągle wyglądał tak samo.  
\- Dlaczego myśli pan, że cokolwiek tam znajdziemy po tylu latach? - zapytał rzeczowo Harry.  
\- Bo wszystko tam zostało. Tamtego wieczora też planowali tam wrócić.

To wystarczyło, żeby Harry podjął decyzję o natychmiastowym udaniu się do Doliny Godryka. Teraz, kiedy Voldemorta już nie było, mogli spokojnie zająć się czymś innym. A Harry najpierw chciał dowiedzieć się wszystkiego co nie dawało mu spać po nocach. Charakter i badania prowadzone w młodości przez Albusa Dumbledore'a i jego kumpla, Gellerta Grindelwalda, wydawały się dobrym początkiem.  
Teraz Harry żałował, że kiedykolwiek tu przyszedł.

Tak jak młodszy z Dumbledorów przypuszczał, było tutaj wszystko. Czarnomagiczne książki i stare hogwarckie podręczniki. Stos naukowych mugolskich gazet, które Hermiona obrzuciła zaintrygowanym i zgorszonym spojrzeniem ("Nie mogę uwierzyć, że po przeczytaniu tego wszystkiego Grindelwald nadal robił to co robił"). Zeszyty pełne osobistych notatek, Dawno sflaczała piłka. Kilkanaście par zwiniętych wełnianych skarpetek. Papierki po rulonikach cytrynowych dropsów. Wszystko utrzymane w doskonałym stanie, jakby dwóch młodych, ambitnych czarodziejów, miało za chwilę wbiec tu z powrotem, aby nadal snuć swoje plany. Harry rozglądał się po otoczeniu próbując zrozumieć, co to za uczucie nim zawładnęło, kiedy Hermiona mruknęła gdzieś obok "Coś tu jest" i wyciągnęła z sękatego występku w ścianie pokaźny zwój pergaminu, który po rozwinięciu okazał się sklejonymi ze sobą listami. Listami, do których Rita Skeeter nie dotarła na szczęście nigdy.

"Gellercie,  
wiesz jak nie cierpię tych nocy bez ciebie. Są tak puste i bez wyrazu. Mam wrażenie, że tracę tylko czas, gdy mógłbym być z tobą i patrzeć w twoje niezwykłe oczy"

Harry ku swojemu przerażeniu rozpoznał pochyłe pismo nieżyjącego dyrektora i coś umarło w jego środku, gdy dotrał do niego sens tych słów. Niżej doklejona widniała odpowiedź Grindelwalda. Jego pismo było tak samo wysokie jak to należące do Dumbledore'a, ale nie odznaczało się pochyłością sprawiając tym samym bardzo dostojne wrażenie.

"Albusie,  
zapewniam cię, że do jutra moje oczy nie stracą nic ze swojej rzekomej niezwykłości, której nawet ja tam nie dostrzegam. Śpij, meine liebe, gute nacht"*

Hermiona jęknęła cicho i zerknęła ukradkiem na Harry'ego jakby się chciała upewnić, że nie zacznie szaleć. Harry pewnie czułby się obrażony taką postawą swojej przyjaciółki, ale w tym momencie był zbyt zajęty odpychaniem od siebie natrętnych myśli na temat przeczytanych przez siebie wyznań.

"Gellercie,  
zawsze skupiasz się na czymś większym i bardzo to w tobie doceniam. Dlatego niedostrzeganie tego, jak wyjątkowe są twoje oczy powinieneś traktować jako przytyk wymierzony w siebie samego. Toć to projekcja twojej duszy"

\- Miał heterochromię - Hermiona zdawała się czytać mu w myślach. - Prawe oko było jasnoniebieskie, a lewe ciemnobrązowe.  
\- I to podobało się Dumbledore'owi, tak? - warknął Harry. Nie miał pojęcia co nim kieruje, ale jakaś jego część za żadne skarby świata nie chciała w to uwierzyć. - Może to wszystko to po prostu bardzo durny żart Aberfortha? Może kpi z nas?  
\- Harry, chyba sam w to nie wierzysz!  
\- Ja już nie wiem w co ja wierzę!  
Westchnął cicho i odsunął się od zwoju nie chcąc więcej czytać, nie chcąc poznawać szczegółów, ale jakaś chora ciekawość popychała go do poznania odpowiedzi Grindelwalda.

"Albusie,  
jako moja lepsza połowa jesteś oczywiście moim prawym okiem. Zawsze kierujesz mnie w stronę światła"

"Gellercie,  
przypomnij mi o tym rano, żebym już nigdy cię po nim nie lizał"

Harry'emu zebrało się na mdłości. Nie wyobrażał sobie swojego dyrektora, tego dobrotliwego, ciepłego i mądrego człowieka w takiej sytuacji. Po prostu nie mógł. Samo spojrzenie na Albusa Dumbledore'a jak na nastolatka kosztowało go wiele wysiłku, ale to... To było zbyt wiele.

"Albusie,  
przypomnę ci kiedy już napchasz usta moimi skarpetkami. Idź już spać, bo jutro znów będziesz narzekał na ból głowy. A jutro szukamy grobu."

W myślach Harry'ego pojawiła się odpowiedź Dumbledore'a na pytanie, które zadał mu lata temu dotyczące zwierciadła Ain Engarp. Czy to możliwe, że mógłby się aż tak pomylić myśląc, że dyrektor widzi tam swoją rodzinę?  
\- Hermiono? - zaczął cicho Harry. Dziewczyna oderwała wzrok od pergaminu i utkwiła w nim pytające spojrzenie. - Hermiono, on mnie okłamał. Wtedy, gdy "umarłem" nie powiedział o nim ani jednego ciepłego słowa.  
Hermiona westchnęła cicho.  
\- Harry, sam pomyśl. Dlaczego w ogóle i jak... jak miałby ci powiedzieć coś takiego?  
Powstrzymał się, żeby nie wybuchnąć śmiechem.  
\- No nie wiem, może NORMALNIE. Wiesz, nie jestem upośledzony emocjonalnie!  
\- Ja wiem, Harry i nic takiego ci nie insynuuję, ale oh! To przecież jego prywatne życie, prywatne sprawy! Zresztą, na pewno potem tego żałował...

Chwycił w dłoń zwój i zaczął go rozwijać. Był zbyt długi, aby pisali do siebie tylko w letnie noce. Coś krzyczało w głowie Harry'ego, gdy dotarł do całkiem inaczej wyglądających kartek. Były lekko przybrudzone i pomięte, a wysokie, dostojne pismo momentami się załamywało. Harry poświęcił jeszcze chwilę, aby dotrzeć do ostatniego. Na pewno wysłanego z Nurmengardu.

"Dumbledore,  
tylko pisanie z tobą jeszcze trzyma mnie z dala od szaleństwa. Jak zwykle nie chce mi się tracić czasu na pisanie co u mnie, bo na Merlina, co nowego może być! Jak możesz mnie w ogóle o to stale pytać, ty stary dupku?  
Myślę, że dobrze zrobiłeś nie mówiąc niczego Potterowi. To narwany chłopak, nie wiesz jakby to przyjął. Na pewno wszystko pójdzie gładko. W końcu jesteś pieprzonym mistrzem planowania. Nie wierzę, że w ogóle mogłeś wymyślić coś takiego! Chyba to więzienne życie wyleczyło mnie z ciągłej kombinatoryki.  
Prawdopodobnie to ostatnia rzecz jaką do ciebie piszę. Wizje nigdy mnie nie oszukały. Prawie w ogóle nie widzę już na prawe oko, nawet światła. Ciekawe dlaczego ono jest tak bardzo z tobą związane, co?  
Podrap Faweksa pod skrzydłem ode mnie."

Myśl o tym, że Dumbledore na bieżąco przychodził tutaj żeby doklejać listy do zwoju nie była ani trochę tak przerażająca jak fakt, iż Grindelwald o wszystkim wiedział. Może nawet doradzał Dumbledore'owi! Znał wszystkie ruchy nieżyjącego dyrektora i rozmawiali nawet o nim, Harrym! Poczuł wściekłość. Jak Dumbledore mógł mu zrobić coś takiego?

\- Na pewno tego żałował, co? - prychnął cicho Harry podsuwając ostatni list Hermionie pod nos.  
Jej oczy szybko przeskanowały tekst.  
Policzki miała rozpalone.  
\- N-naprawdę nie wiem, co mam powiedzieć.  
Harry siedział w milczeniu bojąc się odetchnąć głośniej. Miał wrażenie, że wszystko co wiedział o świecie dotychczas było kłamstwem. Nie był już małym dzieckiem, ale jego wiara w dobre intencje Dumbledore'a, którego traktował w szkole właściwie jak ojca, została bardzo mocno zachwiana. Zamyślił się, gdy Hermiona powoli zwijała pergamin z powrotem, uważnie śledząc treść listów.

\- Oh... szkoda, że nie ma tutaj listów, które Dum- urwała widząc minę Harry'ego i odchrząknęła - które wysyłał do więzienia. To mogłoby wiele wyjaśnić.  
\- Potrzebujemy jeszcze czegoś? Znali się aż za dobrze i byli aż za blisko. Nienaturalnie blisko.  
Hermiona zerknęła jeszcze raz na jeden z tekstów, a potem podała go Harry'emu.  
\- Myśl co chcesz, Harry. Ale przeczytaj to, przeczytaj jeszcze tylko to i pójdziemy, dobrze?

Harry przewrócił oczami, ale chwycił pergamin i niechętnie przeniósł na niego wzrok.

"Ukochany Gellercie,  
ciągle myślę o tym, co dzisiaj zobaczyłem. Twój patronus... Chyba po raz pierwszy udało ci się go wyczarować. Widziałem twoją minę, kiedy dotarło do ciebie, co widzisz. Sam byłem poruszony. Nigdy bym się czegoś takiego nie spodziewał. Ciepło chyba rozerwało mi wtedy serce. Wiesz, że nie umiem pisać o takich rzeczach, ale tak bardzo chciałem cię wtedy pocałować. Miałem potrzebę po prostu dotknąć ustami twoich ust nie przejmując się, że jest środek dnia i ciągle ktoś biega wokół łąki. Tak bardzo chciałbym, żebyśmy nie musieli tego ukrywać. Siebie ukrywać.  
Twoja ciotka chyba bardzo lubi tą Irmę, zresztą cały czas ją zaprasza na obiad. Ostatnio pytała mnie czy uważam, że Irma byłaby odpowiednią żoną dla ciebie. Mało nie wybuchnąłem wtedy śmiechem tak gorzkim jak to tylko możliwe. Ale dlaczego ta starsza kobieta miałaby zrozumieć moje serce? Dlaczego ktokolwiek miałby?  
Twój patronus sprawił, że wszystko pomieszało mi się jeszcze bardziej."

"Lieb,**  
chodź do naszego domu. Nie chcę już więcej musieć patrzeć na Irmę. Nie chcę, żebyś myślał, że ma dla mnie jakiekolwiek znaczenie"

\- Nadal uważasz, że to było nienaturalne? - Hermiona mówiła bardzo spokojnie. - Harry, patronus Grindelwalda musiał być-  
\- ...feniksem - dokończył. Miał wrażenie, że jest trochę mniej zdenerwowany. Odruchowo pomyślał o Ginny. Co by zrobił, gdyby to ją musiał ukrywać przed społeczeństwem? Pokręcił głową. Takie myślenie było zupełnie niedorzeczne.  
\- Chodźmy stąd - powiedział po chwili odrzucając zwój korespondencji na kupkę książek. - Zostawmy może sekrety tego miejsca. Nic nam do tego.  
Czuł, że to co mówi brzmi trochę sztucznie, ale wizyta w tym miejscu przygnębiła go na kilka różnych sposobów, a Hermiona wciąż rzucała mu zaniepokojone spojrzenia.  
\- Na pewno? - zapytała.  
\- Na pewno, Hermiono.

Wydostali się na ścieżkę i ruszyli w kierunku wioski.  
\- Co powiesz Aberforthowi? - zapytała nagle Hermiona.  
\- Musimy w ogóle z nim gadać?  
Wzruszyła ramionami.  
\- Sądziłam, że będziesz chciał dopytać. Wiesz, on coś na pewno wie.  
\- Pewnie właśnie dlatego jest do niego negatywnie nastawiony - wyrwało się Harry'emu. Hermiona zerknęła na niego niepewnie jakby badała czy nie zacznie znów krzyczeć. - Pewnie właśnie dlatego miała miejsce ta okropna kłótnia.  
\- Myślisz, że Ariana zginęła przez to?  
\- Nie wiem, ale... - westchnął. - Czuję się jak świr. Jak jakiś nawiedzony reporter grzebiący w życiach prywatnych.  
Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do niego.  
\- Przynajmniej już wiesz, że nie dałbyś rady tego robić. Wyrzuty sumienia by cię zjadły.  
Harry zaśmiał się cicho.  
\- Wyjaśniło się chociaż jedno. Dlaczego Grindelwald nie powiedział Voldemortowi o Czarnej Różdżce.

Resztę drogi pokonali w milczeniu. Harry czuł jakiś dziwny rodzaj ulgi. Towarzyszyła mu ona przez resztę dnia, a kiedy nocą zamknął oczy wtulając twarz we włosy Ginny z uśmiechem pomyślał, że powinien sprawdzić jak wygląda jej patronus.

**Author's Note:**

> Niczego tak bardzo nie "kocham" jak kanonicznego, wrzeszczącego Harry'ego. Właśnie dlatego musiał się tutaj znaleźć.
> 
> Niemiecki Gellerta:  
> *"moje kochanie, dobranoc"  
> **"kochany/drogi"


End file.
